I'm Always On Your Side
by Gotham317
Summary: Alternate opening and ending to Wicked, where Dorothy visits Oz on the anniversary of the death of the Wicked Witch. She meets an old woman who reveals the story and the truth about Elphaba. The truth hits Dorothy hard, but the ghost of Elphaba comes to Dorothy's aide. Wizard of Oz & Return to Oz references.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the alternate opening and the ending of Wicked the Musical. Takes place ten years after Return to Oz when Dorothy destroyed the Nome King and freed Ozma. Dorothy secretly visits the Land of Oz over the years to hang out with her friends, with the use of the ruby slippers controlled by Queen Ozma, but years later, Dorothy reaches the age of eighteen and grows into a beautiful young lady. When she visits Oz again, everyone is celebrating the anniversary of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West and Dorothy as the honored guest. Dorothy is visited by Mother Yackle, a woman who was present at Elphaba's birth, and tells Dorothy the entire story and the truth about the Witch of the West, leaving Dorothy shocked, betrayed, guilty, and sympathetic towards Elphaba. Here's my thought, what if Elphaba really did die when melted by Dorothy? What if the note she received from the winged monkey would say Fiyero is supposedly dead which drives Elphaba to suicide? Therefore the bucket was placed on the shelf by Elphaba so when Dorothy would throw it on her, Elphaba will melt for real. She would be allergic to water and tears would burn her eyes if she ever cried, just like Theodora. What if Fiyero had lost his memory when transformed into the scarecrow while being tortured by the guards? He probably wanted a brain to regain his memory. Characters from other Oz movies are mentioned. The Cowardly Lion's name for future reference is Burr named from The Lion Among Men book.**_

_**Enjoy it, and no negative comments please.**_

It had been ten years since the long lost ruler of Oz, Princess Ozma, daughter of King Pastoria and Queen Lurline, was found and rescued by Dorothy Gale of Kansas after the defeat of the evil Nome King. And it had been ten years since the demise of the Wicked Witch of the West, and all of Oz was celebrating the anniversary of her death and how Dorothy freed the land of her wickedness.

The Emerald City's lights glowed within the dark of the night sky like a Christmas tree. The green rays of light danced high above the towers of this magnificent city as mysterious monkeys swung on ropes that were tied to a tall and mysterious clock dragon, while his buddies climbed down and danced beneath the clock dragon.

Townspeople gathered around at the square of the city, where Queen Ozma rode by on her wooden Sawhorse to the stage nearby. Ozma was no longer a little girl, but an attractive and gorgeous young lady. Her golden blonde hair had grown long that reached her chest, she wore the same headwear with flowers on each side around her forehead, but a golden tall crown was placed on her head. She carried a magic wand with the letters O and Z on top, wore a sparkling emerald green and white gown, and on her feet were the magical ruby slippers. Sitting behind her on a pillow tied to the wooden horse is Billina the hen, who clucked hello to the pass byers.

Ozma waved and smiled at the crowd as they all danced and sang about the demise of the Wicked Witch of the West. Among the crowd were other famous characters, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion, Jack Pumpkinhead, Tiktok, the Hungry Tiger, the Gump, Braided Man, Button Bright, the Frogman, Scraps the Patchwork Girl, Polychrome, Jellia Jamb, Notta Bit More the clown, Tommy Kwikstep, Wogglebug, Glass Cat, Queen of the Field Mice, Starburst the Fairy Queen, a toy soldier captain and a toy ballerina, the Flower Princess of Oz, China Princess, Munchkins, Gillikins, Quadlings, Winkies, and Tattypoo the Good Witch of the South. Nearly everyone in Oz came to Emerald City to join the party.

**Good news!**

**She's dead!**

**The Witch of the West is dead**

**The wickedest witch there ever was**

**The enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead**

**Good news, good news**

Man1: Look! It's Glinda!

Glinda, the beautiful and kind Good Witch of the North, smiled sweetly to the cheering crowd as her bubble landed gently beside Ozma on the stage.

Glinda: It's good to see me, isn't it? No need to respond that was rhetorical. Fellow Ozians…

**Let us be glad, let us be grateful**

**Let us rejoicify the goodness could subdue**

**The wicked workings of you-know-who**

**Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil?**

**The truth we all believe will by and by be out live a lie**

**For you and…**

While Glinda was singing, Ozma had tapped her heels together three times and asked for Dorothy to be brought to Oz immediately. A flash of sparkles appeared onstage and there, standing beside Ozma, was Dorothy Gale herself. By Dorothy's feet was little Toto, her pet dog and companion.

Dorothy had grown up too, and just like Ozma, she was very pretty. She no longer wore pigtails, her long brown hair was let loose that flowed past her shoulders. She had a smile with teeth that glistened like pearls and her eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky above. She wore a plain old farm dress, but the dirty dress didn't cause anyone to look upon her with disdain, but with happy and joyful greetings.

Dorothy: Hello everybody! Sorry if I couldn't come with anything fancy to wear.

Ozma: It's alright, Dorothy. I'll give you one of my best dresses to wear.

Seeing Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion in the crowd, Dorothy happily walked down the staircase to greet her friends.

Dorothy: Hey guys. It's great to see you.

Scarecrow/Tin Man/Lion: (excitedly) HELLO DOROTHY!

They seemed mesmerized by her pretty face, and after greeting her, they nearly fell back on each other. Dorothy just giggled as her friends awkwardly stood and tried to act like it never happened.

Billina: Don't you boys go getting any ideas!

Dorothy: By the way, where is everybody here? What's going on?

Glinda: My dear Dorothy, today is the anniversary of the day you destroyed the Wicked Witch of the West.

Man2: Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?

Glinda: Well, there has been much rumor and speculation... innuendo, outuendo... but let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred ten years ago at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child, which that child was our very own Dorothy Gale. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!

**Chorus: No one mourns the wicked**

**No one cries, they won't return**

**No one lays a lily on their grave**

**The good man scorns the wicked**

**Through their lives, our children learn**

**What we miss, when we misbehave **

**Glinda: And goodness knows**

**The wicked's lives are lonely**

**Goodness knows the wicked die alone**

**It just shows when you're wicked**

**You're left lonely on your own**

**Chorus: Yes, goodness knows**

**The wicked's lives are lonely**

**Goodness knows the wicked cry alone**

**Nothing grows for the wicked**

**They reap only what they've sown**

Man2: Glinda, where does wickedness happen?

Glinda: That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood. She had a father, who just happened to be governor of Munchkinland. She had a mother, as so many do.

The Witch's father was governor of the Munchkin County. He had to leave on a business trip and had to leave his wife at home. But the minute he left home, the wife began seeing a mysterious salesman.

Glinda: And like every family – they had their secrets.

The Witch's mother had an affair with the salesman, who gave her a drink of Green Elixer from a bottle.

Glinda: And of course, from the moment she was born, she was…well…different.

When the mother gave birth to the baby, everyone was shocked to see that the newborn baby girl was born with green skin. The father rejected the baby at first sight, but the old nurse held the baby gingerly.

Glinda: So you see, it couldn't have been easy!

**Chorus: No one mourns the wicked**

**Now at last, she's dead and gone**

**Now at last, there's joy throughout the land**

**And goodness knows, we know what goodness is**

**Goodness knows the wicked die alone**

**Woe to those who spurn what the goodnesses**

**They are shown, no one mourns the wicked**

**Glinda: Good news**

**Chorus: No one mourns the wicked**

**Glinda: Good news**

**Chorus: No one mourns the wicked…Wicked…Wicked!**

Glinda: Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the party and Queen Ozma inviting me into the garden for tea. Please enjoy yourselves and have fun! So, if there are no further questions...

Man2: Glinda, is it true you were her friend?

The crowd stared at the man in disbelief, then back at Glinda.

Glinda: Well, I... you see... um... yes.

The crowd gasped even louder.

Glinda: Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend." I did know her. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young.

Dorothy: You two used to be friends?

Scarecrow: You seem surprised.

Dorothy: No…it's just that…the Witch must've had a rough childhood when having green skin, all because her mother had an affair with a stranger who made her drink icky Green Elixer. I mean, it's nice to have a friend once in a while. But…how did you two become friends?

Glinda: I'll explain it to you someday, dear.

She turned to follow Ozma up the staircase to the palace gates, with Dorothy in tow still asking questions. The crowd went their separate ways to do whatever activities that were being held in the party.

Dorothy: But Glinda, you must tell us! I wanna know more about you and the Witch! When did you stop being friends with her? What were you two like back then? What was she like? How did she become wicked?

Glinda: (harshly) DOROTHY!

Her outburst made Dorothy stop talking and step back with fright. She had ever seen Glinda snap at anyone before. But seeing the girl's reaction, Glinda calmed down and took a deep breath.

Glinda: I'm sorry, dear. I don't like to talk about it. Right now, I need to rest after my long journey. Sometimes it gets tiring to travel by bubble.

Ozma: Will you be joining us for tea in the royal garden, Dorothy?

Dorothy: Yes, but I need a new dress. This dirty one will never do, after working all day on the farm.

But no sooner Ozma and Glinda went inside the palace, Dorothy saw an old woman wearing a cloak and hood beckoning Dorothy to her, which she did.

Dorothy: Can I help you, miss?

Mother Yackle: I want to talk to you, child.

Dorothy: About what?

Mother Yackle: About the Witch. You wish to know more about her and Glinda?

Dorothy: Yes, I do.

Mother Yackle: Follow me.

Dorothy followed the old woman to the church, and to the bedroom of the old woman, where green glass windows were behind the bed and an old book shelf stood by the left corner. A tray with a tea set stood on a table close to the bed, where Yackle gave Dorothy a cup of tea.

Mother Yackle: Child, I am Mother Yackle, head of the Emerald City Church. I overheard you express your sympathy towards the Witch, despite what other people say about her.

Dorothy: Was that wrong of me to say it?

Mother Yackle: No, you were right. And you wish to know more about why she and Glinda became friends and why she became the Wicked Witch we still remember her by?

Dorothy: Yes. But why tell me this now? How do you know about the Witch?

Mother Yackle: Because all of Oz knows you have a kind and caring heart, and would be willing to understand anyone. As to your second question, I was present when she was born. But you must know that she wasn't called a witch back then, she had a name.

Dorothy: What was her name?

Mother Yackle: Her name…is Elphaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the entire backstory, Dorothy sits next Mother Yackle on the bed, listening to the entire story. Her hand was trembling with the teacup she was holding, her eyes were wide with shock, and not a word of questions about the characters in this story came out of her mouth, as she stared and listened in stunned silence.

Mother Yackle: Madame Morrible was arrested by Glinda, the Wizard left in his balloon, you got home to Kansas by the power of the ruby slippers, the Scarecrow ruled Oz until you found and rescued Queen Ozma from Mombi and the Nome King. And since that day, all of Oz made this a special day to celebrate her demise. But I have seen Glinda sneak out into the woods to place flowers on Elphaba's grave far out into the woods where Elphaba and Fiyero had their romantic moment together.

Dorothy: But is all of this true? How can you know all this?

Yackle handed Dorothy Elphaba's journal, which Dorothy read from page to page. Her eyes grew wider than ever and her jaw dropped open.

Mother Yackle: When she died, all of Elphaba's possessions were burned, except for her broomstick, her hat, her green bottle, and her journal. I was much as shocked as you are when I read this.

Dorothy: (stands up, angrily) So you knew…and Glinda knew…that Elphaba was…innocent…all along…and you never told anyone, not even me! And the Wizard…he had me…kill her!

Mother Yackle: The people are still blinded by the lies the Wizard and Morrible have told them, none of them would believe me if I told them the truth. But I suspect your close friend the straw man might know the truth.

Dorothy: Scarecrow? What do you mean?

Mother Yackle: I've seen him wander around the woods, placing roses on Elphaba's grave. Why, it's like he's been in the forest before when he visits her.

Dorothy: Knew his way around the forest? Only Elphaba and Fiyero were in the forest when they…Oh no. No! He can't be!

Mother Yackle: What is it, child?

Just then the door opened. Standing by the doorway was an old enemy of Dorothy and Ozma, the evil witch Mombi. Cuffs were still on her wrists and two guards stood by the doorway, waiting.

Mombi: (smirks) Sorry for barging in, but I couldn't help but overhear you. (to Dorothy) Well, you certainly have grown into an attractive lady, haven't you, farm rat?

Dorothy: What are you doing here?

Mombi: Ozma's letting me get time off from prison for good behavior; as long as I don't do anything wicked. She's too goody good like Glinda. It's a shame Glinda never told you. Why do you think she snapped at you earlier?

Dorothy: You knew Elphaba?

Mombi: Huh! Sure I knew her, during those long five years of being on the run from the Wizard. When I heard that you liquidated her, I was bent on getting revenge on you, but I teamed up with Roquat the Nome King to take over Oz, then dispose of you personally.

Mother Yackle: We've heard enough, Mombi!

Mombi: (cruelly) Speaking of disposable, it's so tragic that Elphaba was killed. If you knew the truth back then, you could've cleared her name. But of course, you had to side with the Wizard and all those wretched fools, and you had to kill her, just for the sake of returning home to your precious auntie and uncle. Perhaps Glinda hates you for doing such a thing to her best friend.

Mother Yackle: I will hear no more of this, Mombi! Get out of my church!

Mombi: Fine, I'll go. I just came to pray for Elphaba…(sneers)…who was murdered by an annoying little girl.

Tears burned in Dorothy's eyes and her lower lip quivered as she let Mombi's taunts reach into her mind. She had killed an innocent woman who lived a rough life and had been constantly trying to do good. Does Glinda really hate her for killing Elphaba? Does Scarecrow, her closest friend, hate her as well? The memory of Elphaba's melting was like an arrow that struck her heart as Dorothy rushed out of the room, pushing past Mombi and the two guards on her way out.

While in the city, Dorothy could hear people cheering for the demise of the "Wicked" Witch and were praising Dorothy for it. Disgusted and vexed by all this, Dorothy left the Emerald City.

She had wandered aimlessly outside the palace, in tears, in sorrow, in guilt, and in anger. Glinda knew the Witch wasn't wicked all along and had kept this from everyone, the Wizard lied to her about the Witch and had been forcing animals never to speak, Tin Man and Lion hated Elphaba like hell due to misunderstandings, and dear Scarecrow had been lying to her. She felt betrayed by those she thought were good to her. Dorothy now directed her pity towards Elphaba. But she wished she had never heard the story from Mother Yackle. Curiosity really killed the cat once she knew the truth.

**Dorothy: ****If there are times**

**You find that you are feeling weak**

**Stand by me**

**I'll hold you till you stand strong**

**At any time of day**

**There's nothing to explain**

**I'm always on your side**

She was now wandering through the dark forest, but she wasn't afraid.

**Hold on to me**

**I'll be your light to brighten your day**

**Don't be afraid**

**You have me to guide your way**

**Through storms I will be here**

**I will not disappear**

**I'm always by your side**

**Always (repeat 4x)**

Elphaba's grave stood before her, underneath an old oak tree, covered in vines. R.I.P Elphaba Thropp, Witch of the West. Old and dried flowers lay by the grave, probably left there by Glinda and Scarecrow.

**And in my heart**

**I promise I will see you through**

**When pain arrives**

**I'll be right there to help you**

**With laughter and with prayer**

**I promise I'll be there**

**I'm always on your side**

Dorothy got down on her knees and placed a lily by the grave.

**At any time of day**

**There's nothing to explain**

**I'm always on your side**

When she finished singing, Dorothy buried her head in her arms and knees, and cried. But she didn't notice that the mist behind her began to thicken, and a mysterious ghostly figure approached Dorothy.

A green hand lightly touched Dorothy's shoulder. Feeling the touch, Dorothy whirled around and found herself face to face with Elphaba, her long black hair let loose and she was wearing a white loose dress.

Elphaba: Hello little farm girl. I thought you'd never get here.

She gave Dorothy a warm and genial smile, while the girl stared in shock and bewilderment. Dorothy opened her mouth to scream when Elphaba put her hand up to silence her.

Elphaba: DON'T try to freak out. I know it's scary for you to see me as a ghost, but relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just came to say-

Dorothy: (happily) ELPHABA!

Squealing with joy, Dorothy threw her arms around Elphaba's neck, hugging her. Elphaba was taken aback by this, but she gave Dorothy a quick hug before she let go.

Dorothy: I'm so sorry for killing you! I didn't mean to do it! And I'm sorry if my house fell on your sister!

Elphaba: It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Morrible created that cyclone to kill Nessa. That bucket of water that you used was placed on the shelf on purpose. You see, _I_ had it put there so it you could use it to destroy me.

Dorothy: (disbelief) You wanted to melt?

Elphaba: Yes. Now that I realized that my name could never be cleared, and with those close to me gone, I felt I had no purpose in life. But Glinda was the only true friend I ever had.

Dorothy: Well now you have two true friends – me.

Elphaba: I saw you coming and overheard that you wanted to help me, even though you knew the truth too late.

Dorothy: I feel like everyone I know here has been lying to me, using me, and I hate it!

Elphaba: Listen Dorothy, though it's the first time I spoke your name, you're gonna have to forgive the Wizard. He had no idea of what he was doing to his own daughter.

Dorothy: What?

Elphaba: The salesman, who gave my mother the Green Elixer and got her pregnant, was the Wizard. _He_ was my real father. Once he knew the truth, he regretted what he had done and he was willing to grant you and your friends' wishes, and leave Oz in his balloon. I had these powers because I was a child born of both Oz and the outside world. The Green Elixer that made my skin green had a "difficult side effect" due to water, which caused my skin to burn if water made contact.

Dorothy: Oh my Oz! Now there's even more news you're telling me that will make me go crazy! Why didn't you tell me about yourself years ago?

Elphaba: I had already accepted my new title as wicked, and you wouldn't believe me if I ever tried to tell you.

Dorothy: But I would've believed you! I know how it feels when nobody understands you or listens to you, like when no one would listen to me when Miss Gulch was coming to take Toto away or when no one would believe me about the land of Oz, so they sent me to a horrid clinic to have Oz erased from my mind! And I love animals too; I felt the same way when Miss Gulch tried to have Toto put down from biting her leg and when Aunt Em wanted to make Billina into roast chicken for not laying eggs! So you see, we have so much in common I could've helped you and we could've been friends!

Elphaba: Whoa. I thought I was the only one alone and misunderstood. And Dorothy, I'm sorry too. For locking you up in the castle, well it was Fiyero's castle for real, and for how I treated you back then. I just wanted my sister's shoes as something to remember her by, but I didn't know about the magical abilities I put within them. If I had known about it, I would've used them to defeat the Wizard.

Dorothy: Apology accepted. But speaking of Fiyero, you were quite lucky to have him…(bitterly)…even if he is _brainless._

Elphaba: So you know then? Hey, I did the best I could! I saved his life! Like how I saved Boq, your tin friend, and Burr, your lion friend. I thought Fiyero was dead until he came visiting my grave.

Dorothy: We should tell everyone the truth! They need to know! You don't deserve to be hated and feared. You're a good witch, Elphaba.

Elphaba: Dorothy, I appreciate what you wanna do for me, but no one must ever know the truth. I have grown to accept my title as wicked. No one can ever know. Promise me you'll never tell anyone.

Dorothy: (sighs) Alright, I promise. But I will promise to come visit you when no one is looking.

Elphaba: And I will promise to always be by your side if you ever need me.

Dorothy: Thank you.

The two former enemies, now friends, shared the most loving and warm embrace, before Elphaba's ghost faded into darkness and into the fog.

Dorothy: Elphaba, wait!

But Elphaba was gone. Poor Dorothy was alone again.

A twig snapped from behind a tree. Dorothy glanced back, afraid to see who had been watching her with converse with Elphaba's ghost. She was relieved, yet disturbed, to see it was Scarecrow.

Dorothy: Scarecrow?

Scarecrow: Dorothy, what are you doing out here in the woo-

Dorothy: (bitterly) Or should I call you Fiyero?

Scarecrow: Huh? What are you talking about?

Dorothy: Don't lie to me again! I know who you are! And I know the truth about you, about Elphaba, about everything!

Scarecrow: (hesitates) You're right. My name is Fiyero. I'm a prince from the Winkie County, former captain of the royal guard…

Dorothy: And I also know about you and Elphaba too!

Scarecrow: How did you find out?

Dorothy: Mother Yackle told me the whole story! And when she mentioned how you would talk about being brainless and that she saw you visit Elphaba's grave, I put two and two together, that Fiyero and Scarecrow are one in the same!

Scarecrow: Listen Dorothy-

But she cut him off by slapping him across the face. It didn't hurt Scarecrow since he was made of straw.

Dorothy: No, you listen! All those years, you were my first friend and I cared about you most of all, but you've been lying to me all this time! You never wanted a brain; you only wanted to use me to find Elphaba!

Scarecrow: No! I really did need a brain!

Dorothy: For what? To come up with a plan to get rid of the Wizard and save Elphaba? You could've told me and I could've helped! But you decided to keep the secret and let everyone bad mouth your girlfriend! You're just like how you used to be in your school days, a shallow, selfish, and spoiled prince! It's no wonder you were always brainless!

Scarecrow: (shouts) Will you let me explain!

He had her sit down on a tree stump, rather forcibly. Then he sat on another tree stump next to her.

Scarecrow: When I was being tortured by the guards and transformed into a straw man, I lost my memory of who I was and everyone and everything. I had always believed I was a real scarecrow. But my memory came back during my time as King of Emerald City.

Dorothy: Is that all?

Scarecrow: No. I'm sorry if I kept all this a secret from you. If you knew who I was, I would get in trouble with the law, since they know Fiyero aided the "Witch's" escape. And I didn't lie to you in the first place, I needed a brain to regain my memory, but having a brain has made me think more and become wiser. I know your upset with me and I can see the truth does hurt, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone about who I am. I'm really, really sorry for keeping you in the dark. I've grown so fond of you over the years. After all, you saved me from the Nome King when I thought no one would come rescue me.

Listening to this heartfelt apology and kind words eased Dorothy's anger. She nodded her head, promising to keep his identity a secret.

Dorothy: I'm sorry for taking it out on you. I thought you or Glinda would hate me for murdering Elphaba.

Scarecrow: I never hated you, and Glinda doesn't hate you either. We know you were just a child, and it was an accident. You're not a murderer.

Dorothy: That's a relief.

As the two smiled, Dorothy touched his straw face, where she had slapped him.

Dorothy: I'm sorry for slapping you.

Scarecrow: It's ok. I probably deserved it anyway.

Dorothy: Did it hurt?

Scarecrow: No. Like I said, I can't feel…any…pain.

The touch was familiar to him. Their eyes' meeting was familiar. His heart leapt in his throat like before. Just like that time he and Elphaba freed Burr when he was a cub. Dorothy's eyes seemed hypnotizing, alluring, and her touch was gentle and soft. Scarecrow found himself leaning in close to Dorothy's face, as she too was leaning in close enough to his face. But Dorothy immediately snapped out of it and stood up, embarrassed. Scarecrow stood up too, also embarrassed for what he was about to do.

Dorothy: Uh, we should get back to Emerald City.

Scarecrow: Good idea. Let's get out of here.

He ran into one direction while Dorothy headed down the path she came. She looked back and called out to Scarecrow.

Dorothy: The Emerald City is this way!

Scarecrow: (runs back to her) I knew that.

At Emerald City, Glinda watched from the balcony as the ozians were having the time of their lives during the festivities. As Dorothy and Scarecrow joined their waiting friends, Elphaba's ghost hovered over the city, watching Glinda and Dorothy.

**Chorus: No one mourns the wicked**

**Now at last, she's dead and gone**

**Now at last, there's joy throughout the land**

**Good news, good news**

**Glinda: Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**Elphaba/Glinda: But because I knew you**

**Chorus: No one mourns the wicked**

**Glinda: Because I knew you… **

**Elphaba/Glinda: I have been changed**

**Dorothy: For good**

**Chorus: No one mourns the wicked…Wicked…WICKED!**

_**Thank you for reading. The song Always was sung by Sierra Boggess. When I heard it, I thought it would suite nicely for Dorothy when she mourns for Elphaba. The ElphabaxFiyero pairing is nice, but I've always been a DorothyxScarecrow fan.**_


End file.
